The Sister Wars:Jealousy will tear us apart
by foreveryouandme
Summary: In Max POV. Max gets a little over excited at her birthday party with the flock. So much taht she maybe sorta steals iggy from ella. What happens when Jealousy sprouts between Max Fang Ella and Iggy? Read to find out! comments and review! Rated K !
1. The party that started it all!

**The Sister Wars: Jealousy will tear us apart.**

7:00 a.m. I woke up from my deep sleep attempting to sit up. But I couldn't. Errrr why!? I struggled some more and started to kick my legs when I realized the issue. Fang. His arm was placed around my waist and he was laughing like a maniac. In case your wondering why FANG was LAUGHING, let's just say he's changed some over the years. "Fang! Get up now!" I shouted at him making him flinch a teensy weensy bit. FANG? FLINCH? Like a said, he'd turned into a bit of a softie. " Chill Max, you don't have to freak out and scream at me! I'm right here!" I sighed and realized I did overreact a bit. "Sorry" I mumbled. He shot me one of those gorgeous lopsided smiles that jus makes my head spin in circles. " It's k" he mumbled back leaning in for a kiss. I was about to shove him away from me. Like seriously, why is my best friend trying to kiss me!? But that's when I realized we were sorta kinda more than that now. He was my, errr, boy-friend. Boyfriend. So I gave in and pecked him on the lips. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes when he realized that I had been lost in my thoughts. "What's th-matter? Voice in your head again?" He asked with a sigh. I rolled my eyes at him. "Nope, just thinking." I smirked back at him and hopped off of the bed to go downstairs to my flock. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" They all shouted at me at once with huge goofy grins plastered onto their beaming faces. OH MY GOD! Today was my birthday! Ohhhh God help me. Who knows what these goofballs have in store for me today. "Thanks guys." I said smiling myself. Nudge and Angel came up to me and jumped up with their arms around my neck. I laughed and fell to the floor underneath the giggling girly duo. "Alright guys, let Max breathe!" I turned my head to a familiar voice at the other end of the kitchen. Iggy. He smiled and walked towards me in my general direction with Ella clutching his arm, leading him to me. "Happy Birthday Max!" Ella squealed. "I cannot believe that you are 17!" Geez, I'm turning 17, not winning a Nobel Prize people! Would I say that to my sister? Nahhh. So I just murmured a quick thanks to her. "Hey Ig, what' up?" I asked Iggy casually. "Happy birthday Max" He grinned at me in the general direction of my voice. I gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. Iggy blushed and squeezed me back. "Thanks Iggy" I said. I peered down at my feet and saw something small and round. Blackish too. Uh oh. I heard an ear popping BOOM and then there was a huge explosion of lime green confetti and roughly 20 balloons that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" on them. It was absolutely amazing. I loved it! I turned to the Gasman and squeezed him tight. I had forgotten all about the little fellow. "Thank you so much Gazzy it was amazing." I whispered into his hair. "Your welcome Max, but I only helped to put it together. Iggs is the one who came up with the idea." He smiled at my look of shock.

I ran over to Iggy and squeezed him till he was breathless. I kept on saying thank you which seemed to be of annoyance to him. But I didn't care. Gave him another kiss on the cheek and he blushed as red as my maroon t-shirt. I laughed as his sightless blue eyes widened. I looked across the room to find a glaring Ella and a pissed off Fang. Errr whaaa?? I released Iggy from my death grip and I made my way over to them. "Hey El, what's up?" I asked casually. She gave me a death glare, or at least she tried to. "Nothing's up with me Max, but it seems that you happen to be having a grand old time with MY boyfriend that maybe you forgot about your OWN!" She spat back at me and then stalked off. My eyes widened as Iggy's head snapped over in our direction. "Um, Ella, Iggy is like a brother to me, no need to be jealous." I blushed realizing that I DID almost kill Iggy because of hugs and I DID kiss him on the cheek. But then I remembered her last few words. My own boyfriend, Fang. Oops. I reluctantly turned my head to look at him. His dark eyes were glaring at me and his nostrils flaring. "Max." he said simply gritting his teeth. "Err, Hey Fang." I mumbled. I think I knew where this was going. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he fumed at me. I just nodded my head. Now I DEFINITELY knew where this was going. "Sooo…what's up Fang?" I stated casually as if this were a regular conversation.

"Why the heck did you kiss Iggy and smother him in hugs Max? Is he now your boyfriend? Because the last time I checked, it was me!" he screamed. I flinched at the sound of the anger in his deep voice.

My face whitened and then I burst out into laughter. The look of anger and confusion on his face cause me to laugh even harder. "Fang, Iggy is like my brother. Kiss-kissing him would be gross. Besides Fang, if Iggy WAS my boyfriend, he'd be angry if I kissed YOU wouldn't he?" I asked, a small smile playing my lips. I stood up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on Fang's warm lips. He smirked and then relaxed his muscles. I looked across the kitchen to where Ella was standing next to Iggy. She was playing with his hair and clutching his arm while he was just sitting there looking annoyed. Ugh. Ella turned her head in my direction and glared. I was DEFINITELY going to have to talk to her later about this. I mean seriously, why would she be jealous if I just pecked Iggy on the cheek. Ya know... Sister Brother kinda thing! Like I –

_Max, Ella was not very happy with you. I know she probably overreacted and stuff, but she is your REAL sister and you should try to make things right with her._

_Ughhh ANGEL! Please get out of my head! But thanks for letting me know sweetie._

_No problem max.. and I will try to stay out of your head! I promise Max!_

_Ok thanks Ang._

I snapped back to reality and glanced at Ella and Iggy. I walked over to them and tapped Ella on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second Ella?" I asked as sweetly as possible. She nodded reluctantly and let go of Iggy. We walked back up to my room in silence. "Ella. Listen. I really, really don't want you to be mad at me or jealous. I wasn't trying to steal Iggy from you. I do love him. But as a brother. Anything more than that would be weird with anyone else other than Fang. Trust me. And I talked to Fang and he's all good now. Ya know… Mr. Rock." I smiled a bit at the end. She breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. "You're right Max. I don't wanna fight. We are sisters after all. And I just overreacted I guess" Well at least she admitted it. "Oh and Ella?" I said…. "Yea Max?"

"Just saying…but now that Iggy's ALL yours….stay away from Fang. He's mine!" I giggled sarcastically. She laughed. "Well I'll try Max, but he is very good looking BTW." "Yes I know Ella. But FWI, Iggy's pretty good looking too." I said back… probably a little nastier than I intended. And with that I walked away back to Fang.

Things could get a little weird between us.


	2. she doesnt know whent to stop

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE J. PATTERSON DOESSS **

"Yo, what's up with her?" said the Rock, who by what I could tell, was not majorly concerned. "Same thing that's up with you! You and Ella keep gettin' jealous all because I kinda maybe pecked Iggy on the cheek and I kinda MAYBE hugged him! Seriously he's my brother, Ella's my sister, you're my boyfriend and he's Ella's boyfriend! So what's the problem with me getting a little over excited!?" I hadn't realized that I was actually shouting loud enough for everyone across the room to hear me. I huffed and puffed and – did I blow our house down? No. I just stomped off angrily back to my room

I plopped down on my bed and stared up at my sky blue ceiling. Why are they making this such a big deal!? Oh My God! I Cannot believe that I can't hug my brother without being harassed. Ok, forget it. This is over. I'm gonna end this. NOW.

I rolled off of my bed and the crept down the stairs. I was about halfway down when I saw something that made my blood boil and made my nerves go rigid. Ella. Was. Sitting. On. Fang's. FREAKING LAP! "ELLA! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" I screamed at my sister who had an innocent little baby face on. "Max, Max, Max. Chill! I tripped over the foot of the couch and Fang was just helping me up. That's all." She smiled sweetly and angelically, but I could see right through her skin into the revenge that was rising inside of her. Now this is where I get mad. "You know what Ella? You're a real jerk. Now trust me. If we weren't in a house full of little kids, I'd use a whole dictionary of colorful words on you. Now get your skinny little Mexican ass off of my boyfriend." I tried to appear calm, but my whole body was shaking with rage. She smirked and slowly rose off of him making sure to give him a pat on the back before leaving the room. I was going to kill that little-! "Fang! What the hell was that all about!?" I screamed bloody murder at him. He just stared at me. His face was blank, smooth, and calm. Did I mention that he was a rock?

"Max, she just explained to you that she tripped on the couch and landed on my lap that's all."

"Wow Fang. Way to lie to me. I can read you like a book, I know when you're telling the truth. So spill now or I'll break up with you and Ella will be free to sit on your lap whenever she wants."

"MAX! Stop yelling at me! I am telling you the truth! Just believe me! Have I ever lied to you!?" Now he was the one screaming at ME.

"No I guess not." I replied quietly. In response he stepped closer to me. I could smell his clean scent that was lingering in the space between us. He slid his arms around me holding me in place. I hugged him close, shutting my eyes and relaxing my muscles.

"Ok?" he asked.

"mhm" was the best response I could think of.

I escaped from his death grip and I walked towards my room again. "Oh and Fang?" I called. "yea?"

"Just beware that I might get revenge on Ella. So if anything happens with me and Iggy, stay cool okay?"

"Um yea I guess so. But-''

"Oh and if Ella tries to use you against me in any way whatsoever, promise me that you won't go along with it." I cut him off. I really really hoped that Ella wouldn't try any funny business with him. If she did, there was going to be a problem.

**you guys like?! there will eventually be more fax....and definately some miggy! urghh maybe some Fella 2.... ;) REVIEW! ;P**


End file.
